


The Mistakes of Dumbledore

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: "It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath." Harry Potter and the Deathly HallowsThis reminded me of Harry in the first three books. This story came from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who has suffered any type of abuse in their life.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+has+suffered+any+type+of+abuse+in+their+life.).



> As well as the summary some of the spoken words at the start come from JKR. No copyright infringement intended and no profit is being made from this.

Not again! He turned around and recoiled, just like before. He knew what was coming.

‘You cannot help’ He refused to respond.

‘You cannot help, Harry.’ This was intolerable, but Dumbledore would not shut up.

‘And I suppose you can?’

‘Of course not, but that is not the point for me being here.’

‘So, what is the point in your repeated appearances in my dreams? In the same place? Is it just to torture me?’

‘I am here at you’re invitation. This, as they say, is your party.’ 

Then, eventually, things changed. Ok, it wasn’t exact before, but it was recognisable. There were set patterns. But, now, he had given me power. I could direct it.

‘I’ve always wanted to ask you a few questions.’

‘Go ahead, I will answer to the best of my ability.’

‘That’d be the first time, but here goes. Did you always want to hurt children, or was it accidental?’

‘Hurt children? My dear boy, I did my best to protect my students at all times.’

‘Really?' He tried to interrupt, 'No this is my turn! You let me fumble along, risking death, when I didn’t know any better. Then when you did try to ‘help’ me, you trained me up to be a willing sacrifice. No, don’t interrupt, I said this is my time. You will hear me out. Then there’s my friends. You taught them to be loyal, so that they would put themselves in danger. Maybe that was just another way to ensure I survived. Finally, there were children who should have been school friends, but you cast them as the enemy, and thereby condemned them to their fate. If you were the best Hogwarts headmaster, I would have hated to see the worst!’

‘Is that what you really think?’

‘That’s what I know. You may still be the headmaster I remember, but I am not the boy you knew. I have grown and become a man. A better man than Riddle, or you, or even Snape. I have forgiven. I have helped to build a better world. And, through lots of therapy, I have realised that that world is not the black and white you laid it out to be.’ There is no response for a while.

‘How did I do those things?’

‘To me? To my friends? To my so-called enemies? You really don’t see?’

‘Everything I did I did for the better good!’

‘Yes, you did. For the better good. Not for the good of the children you were employed to protect! In my six years of school alone, let’s see. In sixth year Death Eaters got into the school, Katie and Ron were nearly killed, not counting me in that cave, while you watched. Fifth year, you let a teacher torture numerous students when you could have stopped it. Fourth year, you employed a Death Eater and a student died on your watch. And this wasn’t the first time, remember Myrtle? Third year, you couldn’t stop a convicted criminal, who was suspected of wanting to murder me, entering the Gryffindor common room, let alone the school. In second year, several pupils were petrified and you left without a question. First year you didn’t recognise one of our teachers was possessed. In addition to these risks to the school in general, I came face-to-face with the darkest wizard ever known four times while under your protection.’

‘I can see how you feel I let you and your friends down, but what of those who should have been friends? I did my best to make you popular.’

‘With those you saw as good. What about the Slytherins? They were just as much your pupils. And you let them destroy themselves. They were taught just as much as Gryffindors by your actions. Every time you favoured us, you alienated them. Draco could never be what his father expected, but did you offer him an alternative? No, and you encouraged me and my friends to condemn him too. I don’t know if you are aware, but Pansy Parkinson wanted to give me up on the final battle. Do you know why? Because she was scared that if we won then all Slytherins would be condemned forever.’

‘How can you know this? You should have died aged seventeen, without any of these troubles.’

‘Oh, I did. But I have dreamt of you once a week for the following ten years. And, as I said, through therapy, I have gained control. I now know that this is a dream and I can control it. So, that is what I have done. I hope you suffer as much as me and ALL my friends did.’

‘But, Harry …’

‘Goodbye old man. I would say rest in peace … but you know.’

XxX

‘Is it done?’ Good Ron was there. He opened his eyes.

‘It feels done.’

‘So, are you going to tell us now? What did you say?’ Always wanting to know more, that’s Hermione (or because I’m a bit sleepy, it might be Ernie).

‘What needed to be, and that’s all I’ll ever say.’ A sigh of relief from Luna, then.

‘At least, if it is done, we’ve all left it behind.’ Harry opened his eyes and glanced round at his friends. 

‘That’s right, Pans. At least I don’t have to dream about the abusive git anymore.’ He sank back into Draco’s arms and enjoyed the celebratory relaxation of all their year mates.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an uncomfortable subject. As a result of this, all comments are being screened. Any that are deemed unsympathetic or offensive will not be allowed. Sorry for any delays in comments being posted.
> 
> Any errors please let me know. This work is very important to me. Thanks.


End file.
